New Year's Eve
by HettyBobcat
Summary: There are many ways to ring in a new year and Eddy tries to convince Double-D to ring it in slightly differently. (Warning for marijuana use and the mention of sex, though no action or description.) (Kind of cute and laid back story, a little fluffy. Edd/Eddy)


"Champagne is customary."

"This is more fun."

"You can't toast with a burning plant rolled in a piece of tissue paper."

"Shows what you know. It's a glycerin wrap. These are supposed to be better for ya."

"Well, regardless, I've told you before I don't like it. I don't want to do it."

"You haven't even tried it!" Eddy defended the green colored J in his fingers. "Just once. Try it just once with me. No one else around, we'll do it in the van. Ring in the new year trying something different for a change. You never know 'til you give it a go, right?" He rested his elbow on the inside of his car door.

"Eddy, I've read quite a lot of literature on this sort of thing to know, even without trying, that it's a bad idea. Besides," he lowered his voice, cupping a hand aside his mouth, "it's against the law." His cheeks flushed at the mere mention of anything illicit.

"We won't get caught."

"Whether or not one is going to get caught should not be the deciding factor for or against doing something one knows is wrong." Double-D crossed his arms and looked out the window at his otherwise empty drive-way.

Eddy made a dismissive sound through his lips and waved his hand. "As if I haven't gotten you to do worse stuff." He outwardly ignored Edd's indignant huff. Little Mr. better-than-thou always had to put on his show but Eddy always won in the end. He took Double-D's hand, forcing open the palm and placing the joint within, closing the fingers protectively over it. "You're cute when you're mad. Here. You can give it back to me at the van tonight." Dee sputtered in an attempt to protest but nothing coherent came out. "And if you flush it or something, I'm gonna be pissed. So whether you're gonna smoke it with me or not, you better bring it back to me tonight," Eddy punctuated with a jab of his finger before reaching across Edd's lap and opening his door, ushering him out, allowing no room for argument. Edd barely had time to close the door behind him as his friend backed quickly out of the drive and up the short distance to his own home.

Double-D's legs shook violently as he clutched the tightly wrapped plant in his clammy palm. He shoved it down in his pocket, looking around guiltily. He swallowed hard and quickly dashed into his front door.

He leaned against it, sliding down to the floor and silently thanked the powers that be that his parents were not at home. Then again, they rarely were. "Why do I let Eddy talk me into these things? They're detrimental to my mental wellbeing," he lamented weakly.

"I don't care if it's New Year's Scream. I don't wanna watch a monster movie marathon tonight." Eddy held his cell phone to his ear with his shoulder as he strung some battery powered Christmas lights around the back of the van. "Cause I'm doing something with Double-D." He began flipping the little battery packs, coloring the surroundings but hardly casting any light. "Just something! Look, don't worry about it. Go back to watching your movies. I'll see you tomorrow." No sooner did Eddy press the hang-up button than he heard the back van door squeak quietly. He turned, already smiling, cocky with victory.

"I've thought about it," Double-D said, crawling into the van and looking absolutely ghostly.

"Of course you have," Eddy schmoozed.

"And though it makes me absolutely ill to my stomach, I've decided …" He paused, so badly not wanting to give in but at the same time, feeling extremely curious. "What I mean is," He fiddled with his fingers, looking off to the side. Eddy held out his hand and Dee placed the joint in it. Eddy continued to grin as he sat down and scooted back against the side, pulling a lighter from his pocket. He put the greenery between his lips and lit it, drawing a long drag into his mouth and deep into his chest. He patted the water-bed surface beside him and Edd quickly joined him, looking uncertain and worried.

"Come 'ere," Eddy motioned with his finger. His voice was strained as he tried not to release the smoke from his lungs too soon. He held the joint like a cigarette between two fingers and put his hand to Edd's mouth, putting the J up to the boy's lips. He exhaled at last with a long "Oh yeah." Holding the lighter to the end he coached, "Here, breathe in. Not too much. Just slow. Like you're sipping through a straw."

Edd choked and began to cough raggedly. He tried covering his mouth with a dainty fist but his racking coughs were hard and he soon gave up on trying to be polite about it. Tears streamed down his face and his throat felt phlegmy. "Eddy, I don't want to do that anymore," he whined.

"What? Ya just started. Consider it like training in the field. None of your 'literature' is gonna tell ya this. You just have to take it slow. Try this, look. Watch me." Edd took another drag into his mouth then let his jaw fall slack. The smoke drifted out and up his nose as he breathed in. "Try that."

Edd didn't know if he should find it disturbing or comforting that Eddy seemed to be so experienced with smoking marijuana, but it was impressive, nonetheless. With nervous fingers, he took the joint back and let Eddy light it for him. He drew the thick smoke into his mouth, puffing his cheeks with it, and then let it flow out of his mouth. He tried to be coordinated with his breathing but he missed more than he caught.

"No, no," Eddy almost panicked. "Just breathe in with your nose. Like, close off the back of your mouth and breathe with your nose!" and in seeing the precious smoke being lost, Eddy went forward, putting his mouth to Edd's, taking his breath in more ways than one. He backed up and took it in deep into his lungs and held it for a moment. "You were wasting it," he said as he breathed out, wisps of white on every word. "Try again."

Edd blushed furiously. Even in their fledgling relationship, they really didn't engage in things like physical displays of affection very frequently.

Eddy lit the thing again and Edd drew in gingerly. He felt he was starting to get the hang of it. The two continued passing it between one another, Eddy coaching all the while, being almost uncharacteristically patient and supportive.

"I wish I had a clip," Eddy said, holding the next-to-nothing roach between his fingertips.

"I have a hair pin," Double-D said lazily, lying back and staring at the colorful Christmas lights.

"Where do you get those? Do you actually have them in your hair?"

"Yes," Dee replied defensively. "I wear a hat. I like to keep the sides up so I don't have that unsightly fringe hanging around the side." It was answer enough for Eddy as he was handed the wiggly curve of metal. He ran the lighter over it a few times to make sure there was nothing on it he didn't want in his lungs and then pinched the end of the roach firmly with it. It worked perfectly. He took a hit and held it then laid back and motioned for Edd to come close to him again and when he did, Eddy put a hand to his back and pulled him over him, passing the smoke from his mouth into Double-D's.

Edd blushed and grabbed Eddy's shirt at the shoulders. When he'd released the entire contents of his lungs he gave a little cough. His eyes were lazy and his grin was broad. "That's called sharing a hit," Eddy said. "Since we're almost through, we don't have much left, this is a good way to stretch it a little further."

Edd held the smoke until he started feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen and let it out in a noisy, gusty breath. "Eddy," he said, somewhat winded. "How long until New Year's?"

"Uh… 15 minutes? I dunno. Let me check my phone."

"Will we remember any of this tomorrow?" he asked, settling down right against his friend, turning toward him with a hand up on his chest.

"Yeah, prolly. Weed isn't like alcohol. It makes you lazy but if you smoke until you pass out, you're still gonna remember everything up until the time you went to sleep."

"Oh," Edd responded quietly. "Eddy, I'm hungry." The huskier boy looked over. Edd seemed to be zoning out on the Christmas lights as if he was engaged in watching a terribly interesting television program. "Me too," he agreed and looked to the other side where he had a plastic grocery bag full of junk food. He weighed his laziness versus his hunger as to whether he'd put forth the effort of raising up and getting it.

"Dee, get that bag," he said after a while and with as much motivation as he could muster, the boy did so, crawling with some effort and lethargy. He slid awkwardly over his friend's belly to get to the bag and slid back.

"Why Eddy, this is all junk. There's not a scrap of nutritional value to be had in the whole bagful. What am I supposed to eat?"

"Depends," Eddy said, unphased. "Salty or sweet?" Edd gawked a while, not sure what he was in the mood for so Eddy decided for him. "Sweet. Here." A Twinkie was shoved roughly into the poor boy's mouth. He took it and carefully bit it in half, prying a bit of the sponge-cake out from between his front teeth. Cream and crumbs covered his mouth in a most unbecoming way but Eddy sat up and put a hand on Dee's cheek and kissed him on the lips anyway.

It was an unusual kind of kiss, what with Edd's mouth being full and his hunger so insatiable he hardly stopped chewing to engage in the welcome activity. When Eddy pulled away, looking at his starry-eyed boyfriend, he gave a chuckle. "You had stuff on your lip. I had to get it for ya."

"What?" Edd cried, mouth still full. "Eddy's that's disgusting," he groused, not caring that he was spitting spongecake with every word. Eddy broke into a fit of laughter over it and Edd had no choice but to follow suit, swallowing hard lest he choke in his peels of guffawing. In mock revenge, Edd unwrapped another Twinkie and forced it into his boyfriend's mouth and they continued to laugh, mouths full, until tears were running down their cheeks.

Edd began to think he'd never stop laughing. But just as suddenly as it came on, it died down and Eddy wrapped his arms loosely around him. Double-D rested his head on Eddy's rounded shoulder, bulked slightly with age and working-out for vanity sake.

The two lay together staring at the lights, letting their eyes unfocus until the colors blurred in the otherwise dark space. Eddy stroked Edd's arm with lazy affection and turned and put his mouth against Dee's forehead. "Look at you being so laid back."

"Do you like it?"

"Since when do you care what I like?" Eddy joked.

"I always care," Double-D said with a measure of defensiveness. "I simply choose not to cater to your ego."

"Well, cater to my ego right now." He tugged gently at Edd's shoulders and he easily acquiesced.

Their lips met in a rather vanilla display that would make the most complacent of married couples proud. But the two melted into a slightly more impassioned display. Their mouths were cottony dry and Eddy grunted with frustration before moving to nibble his boyfriend's throat with significantly more success. A stream of soft and breathy moans escaped from them both. Double-D was pulled more fully on top as they continued necking. Almost abruptly, Eddy stopped and pushed Dee up into a sitting position above him.

"Have sex with me," he requested.

Dee's eyes went as wide as his heavy lids would allow. "That was very blunt," he pointed out. Eddy began to stroke the small of Edd's back.

"It's like, 2 minutes til New Year's. It'll be my like our New Year's resolution. 'Will have sex for the first time at the stroke of midnight.'

"That's hardly a resolution but, okay."

Now it was Eddy's turn to go wide-eyed. "Are you serious? You're not putting up a fight or anything? No list of reasons why not?"

Dee just shrugged and gave a dopey grin. "I can't think of any."

"Man, I need to get you high more often!"


End file.
